Dear Teacher, You're Insane
by Hvalross05
Summary: Koge has worked her entire life to reach a point where she could mentor under one of the most skilled Pro Heros at close combat in the country, and also become his teachers assistant at UA. She struggles, however, when she has to go up against her friends. Bakugou x Koge (OC)
1. Mentor

Koge sighed as she brought herself down to stand normally, the hot tingle of her lovers kiss lingering on her lips. Her hands slid down from his shoulders to instead rest on his chest, the loud sound of the five-minute warning bell interrupting their private moment. It was almost as if it were a teacher, catching the couple red handed, hidden away in a back corridor that led to a custodial closet. Disappointment swallowed the happiness Koge felt as her lover unhooked his arms from around her, his hands gripping onto her hips tightly in recognition that their time together was over. Still, she found it nearly impossible to pry her body from his, as she could sense the reluctance from him as well.

"Dang it… Well Katsuki, I guess break is over." Koge spoke quietly, bringing her hand up to caress Bakugou's cheek gently, ignoring the scowl on his face. Scoffing, he tightened his grip on her hips, turning his head to kiss her palm before pushing her back from him. "That's what the fucking bell means, Utsuro." At his push, Koge took a few steps back, giving him room to lean up off the wall. Smiling, her gaze moved to his chest, helping him adjust his uniform jacket with a tender touch. "That's okay, there's only one more class today. And I get to see you during that one, anyway."

Bakugou watched her as he allowed her to adjust his clothing. "You said we're going to some stupid close combat class right? With that teacher you're mentoring under?" Koge nodded, fixing the collar of his white shirt before taking her hands back to herself. "Yes. But I wasn't supposed to tell you," She brought a finger to her lips. "Stay hush about it, okay? I don't think the teachers would appreciate me giving away their plans. Mr. Eguchi made me promise that I wouldn't even tell you." A smirk crossed Bakugou's lips, gripping her by the arm to swing her around, pinning her up against the wall. Hands pressed into the cold white surface and arms trapping her in place, he leaned down to press his forehead into hers.

"Damn Utsuro, you're pretty fucking untrustworthy, going against your promise to your teacher. Should I be worried about that?" His fiery crimson glare sent heat rushing through Koge's body, her small hands gripping onto the sides of his jacket. "D-don't tease me like that, Katsuki. I'm not untrustworthy, it just… kind of slipped out when I saw you." A soft gasp left her lips as he leaned down to her neck, nibbling on the tender spot below her ear. "I-I don't like to keep things from you." Bakugou tilted his head back up to catch her lips in a quick, rough kiss before he pulled his entire body away, taking a step back from her. "Good. Let's keep it that way."

Koge pouted a bit as she glared up at him, that whole dominance show he just pulled making her horribly embarrassed. "Was that supposed to be a threat?" Bakugou hooked his arm around her shoulders, pulling her over to him to kiss her forehead before urging her along down the hall. "No. You know I trust you. I was just teasing." Koge huffed, hooking her arm around his back. "That's teasing? You're really bad at this stuff, you know." Arm still around her shoulder, he pinched her cheek, making her yelp and squirm in protest. "Shut up, Utsuro! You're the one that agreed to date me." Koge slapped his hand away from her face, giving a sigh. "Yeah, well, you have your sweet moments."

"What?!" Bakugou snapped at her, stopping them just before they rounded the corner that led out into the main hallway. "I'm always nice to you!" Koge smiled, pushing herself up on her toes to kiss him once more, hating that she was going to have to part from him. "Always, uh huh. Sure. I want that in writing, so that I can put a little asterisk next to it with a footnote of 'note, even the glares are loving'." Bakugou growled, giving her backside a good smack to force her forward and into the hallway, hissing between his teeth. "Stop teasing me, Utsuro! I do not glare at you!" Koge giggled, reaching back to fix her skirt as she turned to face him. "You are right now!"

"No I'm not! Go away, you're making me late to class!" He shoved his hands into his pockets, beginning to storm his way down the hall towards his classroom. Not wanting to leave him so grumpy, Koge ran after him and jumped up on his back, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before hopping off and starting down the opposite way. "Bye, Katsuki! I hope you're ready for me to kick your butt!" Face bright red, he glared at her over his shoulder. "We'll fucking see about that Utsuro! Bye!"

Giggling at his attempt to bid her farewell in a controlled manner, she waved at him before rounding a corner and leaving his sight. Fixing her own uniform jacket, she couldn't rid her face of a smile, her heart swelling with adoration for him. They may have only been dating for a few months at this point, but she found herself completely smitten with him. Growing up with him, she never thought that he'd see her as anything but the weird girl that liked boyish things and didn't even blink when he yelled at her. Koge may have loved him as a best friend before, but she already found herself loving him romantically as well. She had always told him he'd end up her first kiss, and that is exactly what ended up happening, along with many other situations that ended up being her first. There was no regrets, and she wouldn't trade a single moment she spent with him for anything.

Reaching her destination, she made sure her white hair was in place and presentable before she knocked on the door to her teachers office, knowing he preferred for her to meet him here first before they made their way to the training area. "It's open!" A cheery voice called to her from inside, and she slid the door open, glancing around. "Hello, Mr. Eguchi, sorry I'm a couple minutes late." Pulling the strap from a bag up over his head, the tall, thin man inside the room gave her a wide grin as he sat the bag down on his desk. "Koge! Oh no, you're not late at all, I'm the one running behind. Damned coffee shop didn't have my preferred barista working today, so they took forever to get my order down right."

Seijirou Eguchi, Pro Hero and teacher here at UA. Although he may have been young at the ripe age of twenty-seven, he had made a real name for himself as an expert in close combat, which is what he taught at the school. He had been Koge's idol from the instant he appeared in the public eye, not only catching villains as a hero typically does, but also opening a chain of close combat studios around the country to teach the basics to anyone who wanted to learn. Still, there were very few people who knew his real technique, and Koge had been determined to get him to take her under his wing. She never told a soul this, but getting to learn from him was one of the reasons she had wanted to come to UA in the first place. Being a hero was one thing, but her true passion was close combat and it had always been a dream of hers to teach it.

With a quirk like hers, she found that she was horribly restrained on what she could do with it. She had to learn how to fight hand to hand before she could even figure out how to implement her quirk. Thankfully, her mother had started her in martial arts when she was only five, after seeing the 'weak' quirk her daughter had been burdened with. Using the natural sodium in your body to make crystals wasn't exactly awe inspiring, so her mother's worry in learning how to fight without it had been justified, considering the chaotic world they lived in. It had actually been Bakugou who had encouraged her to learn how to use her quirk with her newly acquired skills through their child into teenage years. With his uncanny ability to be good at nearly anything he tried, he helped give her tips and train, which Koge was eternally grateful for. She knew she would never be where she was without him, and she needed to tell him this one day.

One reason why she admired Mr. Eguchi so much was that his quirk was very similar to hers, and yet he was very popular and powerful, typically never having to use his quirk for offense. He called his quirk Hard Scales, which is exactly what it sounded like. He could cover the majority of his body in incredibly hard scales which were nearly impossible to penetrate, with only a couple of larger ones on his arms that he could use to attack with. What inspired Koge the most was something he said in an interview once:

 _"You don't need a powerful quirk to learn how to fight effectively! Sure, some villains can't be stopped without the use of a strong offensive quirk, but the majority can easily be taken down with simple hand to hand. I don't have that, my quirk is all defense, so if I wanted to be a hero I had to learn something else! I mean, a villain can't attack you if you're fast enough to kick them in the back of the head and knock them out first, haha! So, seriously, if you want to be a hero, don't let having a defensive only quirk deter you from that. That's why I opened my studios and why I teach. Well, also, even people with powerful quirks need to be skilled in close combat, you know. That's what I want to teach each new generation, that you can't just rely on your quirks all the time. Sometimes you have to punch people in the face."_

Koge took all of his teaching to heart, and now in her second year at UA, she had worked her way up to being his teaching assistant during a particular class period once a week. Not only that, but he had even decided to take her in as an apprentice to teach her his entire technique, something he very rarely did. In fact, she was only the third person so far he had ever chosen to teach directly. With him being her hero, her idol, Koge felt as if it were a dream come true. He was a bit eccentric, sure, but that didn't stop him from being a wonderful teacher. Except for the way his personality took a complete flop when he was training, saying that if she didn't want to get punched in the face then she should have moved faster. His harsh training methods were effective, however, and it was actually much like the way Bakugou trained with her.

 _Be better if you don't want to get hurt._

"Ah, that's unfortunate. Did they at least make it right for you?" Koge walked up to stand next to his desk, eyeing the coffee curiously. Seijirou nodded, reaching up to run his fingers through his mess of curly black hair, to attempt to get it out his face. As he did this, Koge noted that he just recently shaved the right side of his head, probably after she pointed out how it was getting long. She had never seen him with a full head of hair, the right side always being shaved down to no more than half an inch long. The left side he usually kept no longer than just above shoulder length, the feathery curly mess the bane of his existence, or so he always complained. Yet, he was too vain to do anything about it, finding that this hairstyle is what best suited his image and, well… his attractiveness.

"Yes, they did!" Shrugging off his nice leather jacket, he let it rest over the back of his office chair. "I got you one as well, though it's just the plain black coffee like you prefer." Carefully picking up the one she knew to be hers, she took a sip. "Thank you, I appreciate it." Seijirou gave an exaggerated grossed out expression, glowering down at her with reptilian orange eyes. "That's so nasty, just straight black coffee!" Koge gave a small shrug, drinking more as she found it warmed her core, not even realizing she had been cold. "It's better than all that sugar you get in yours, sir. I mean, you want it for the caffeine in the end, don't you?" Seijirou sighed, waving his hand in the air dismissively. "I do not get a bunch of sugar! Everything I have them use is non-fat and healthy options. I refuse to use anything but."

Koge brought a hand up to cover her mouth, always finding it difficult not to laugh at his snobbish delusions. She might admire him, and he was friendly, but sometimes he could be really stuck up. It was unknown to her if he did it on purpose, or if he was genuinely oblivious to the way he spoke about and referenced to things. "How you manage to stay so fit drinking two or three of those a day is beyond me, sir."

Seijirou gave a small shrug, opening up his bag to pull out some paperwork. "I think it's just my natural physique and high metabolism, dear." Koge couldn't help but stutter a small snort at this, gaining a cheeky grin from him. "Instead of picking on me, Koge, you should really go get ready. Class 1-A will be showing up to the training area in about fifteen minutes." Nodding, Koge gave him a respectful bow before making her way towards the door. "Yes, sir. I'll see you there."

"Oh, Koge!"

Stopping, she turned around to face him again, noticing that his demeanor had gotten quite serious, his reptilian pupils mere slits now. "I expect you to be serious. I know your boyfriend is in this class. No mercy."

Koge nodded, holding her arm up as if she were flexing her muscle. "Yes, sir. Katsuki, out of everyone, doesn't deserve mercy. He won't be showing me any, nor would he appreciate it if I showed it to him."

"As it should be. Now, go change into your hero costume and get ready to show these newbies what it means to be a second year and my pupil. Remember, I'll be grading you, too. No pressure."

"Yes, sir. No pressure."


	2. Bad With Names

Koge let out a sigh as she stood up straight from stretching, trying to ignore the irritating sound of bubbled air coming from Seijirou's straw as he sucked out the last of his coffee. Pulling one arm up and letting it bend behind her head, she gripped her elbow as she leaned to the side. "Sir, I think it's empty." Seijirou seemed pulled out of a daze as she spoke, having been staring off at the door as he awaited the arrival of class 1-A. "Hm? What's that?" He spoke with the straw still between his teeth, looking down at his pupil as she continued to stretch.

"Your cup is empty." Koge repeated, squatting down to stretch one leg out to the side, keeping her foot bent with toes pointed towards the ceiling. Seijirou looked down at the cup as if he were surprised, lowering it a bit from his face. "Oh, well look at that. Sorry, Koge, I was daydreaming a bit." Finishing her stretches, Koge stood to tend to her hair, making sure it was pulled back tightly into its high ponytail. "About what?"

Seijirou crinkled the plastic cup in his hand a bit, eyes moving back to the main door. "Well, not really daydreaming. I guess just thinking, about how I want to address this class. They're already so skilled, it will be difficult. Well, they are skilled with their quirks, anyway. This will be an interesting experience for them, I think." Koge wiggled her bare toes against the cold wooden floor, looking down at her outfit. Her hero outfit at this point was a simple turtleneck bodysuit, sleeveless and covered her legs to her mid thigh. The middle, both front and back, was black while the sides were a pale blue, mesh fabric covering her chest and sections over her hips. The material was thick and easy to move around in, which she deemed necessary. Though, to help with her own modesty, she also wore a pair of stylized white shorts, which she only shed if she found herself unable to fight with them on, which was typically never.

Still, she felt a bit embarrassed as she looked at her teacher, knowing that someone was bound to notice the similarities in their outfits. It had been quite subconscious on her end when she put in her request for her hero outfit her first year, but she had ended up matching her idol quite closely, except for colors. His turtleneck top, made out of a similar skin tight material to hers, or so she assumed, was long sleeved and cropped to reveal his entire chest and torso, with an attached hard collar that protected his fabric was mostly a bright red, along his neck, shoulders and upper side of his arms. The little bit of his sides and underarm covered material was black, and on his hands he adorned large white gloves with golden metal studs along the were large, because where those suds were indicated a hidden weapon underneath, a hard metal that covered his fingers, knuckles and back of his hand. Reinforcement, he had said, for when he needs to punch people in the face. A statement Koge realized he quite liked to use.

His white pants Koge had always found a bit silly, but it matched his quirky personality quite well. His pants, if you could really even call them that, were really just waist high boots. They had a gap starting at his inner thigh and were only connected around his waist by a sash. Under this, he wore another layer of skin tight pants that matched his top, red down the middle and black on the sides. Koge knew they only went down to mid calf, enough coverage incase he ever had to work without his boot-pants. If anyone ever found themselves in a situation where he had removed his white boot-pants during a battle or training, shit was about to go down, in a very painful and unpleasant way. It was as if he wore them to purposefully weigh him down, as his speed and power seemed to increase like crazy without them. Koge had always been curious, but had never found the courage to ask such a question. She did know that once she had to carry his suitcase he kept his outfit in, and it was stupidly heavy.

Sighing silently, she wondered if she should do this practice without the shorts, suddenly self conscious about someone noticing the similarities. Especially Bakugou, since he had a tendency to be a little extra observant when it came to her. She knew that he wouldn't point it out in front of everyone, but she was sure the teasing would come when they were alone. But, before she could really figure out what she wanted, there was a light tap to the top of her head, her focus pulled back to her excited teacher. "Ah, Koge, I hear them! You want to do that thing I talked about?" He spoke to her with a childish, cheeky grin, and it took her a moment to recall. "Oh, you want me to scare them?"

"Yes!" Seijirou laughed, pointing over towards a stack of thick pads used for falling on during in-air battle training. His pupils were malicious slits at this point, obviously too excited over something so simple. "Go stand behind there! It'll be good to see if any of them have any spacial awareness to notice you. You know the drill, we've done it before." He gave her shoulder a firm pat as she followed instructions, no matter how silly she thought them to be. She was able to jog behind the large pile of pads and hide just in time as the large doors open, noticing Mr. Aizawa first thing. He stopped, addressing the class behind him with that dull, exhausted voice he always sported. "Take off your shoes at the door, there are cubbies along the wall for them for now."

"Huh? Why do we have to do that, Mr. Aizawa?"

Koge glanced down at her bare feet. _Izuku, always the curious one._

"Eguchi will explain it to you, this class is completely under his control. Just do it." As Aizawa began to remove his own, Seijirou made his way closer, waving his arm in the air after tossing his old coffee cup in the trash. "Eraser! Don't worry about it, you can keep yours on! Only those stepping foot on my training mat need to be barefoot. You're not fighting, after all, are you?" His laughter was booming against Aizawa's unamused tone, though he did stop removing his shoes. "No. And yet, you have your shoes on still." Though Koge couldn't see, she could hear the grin on Seijirou's face and see it in his hand movements. "Haha, we'll get to that! Please, please, take off your shoes and come on in! If you all could gather by those pads over there, that'd be great!"

Koge rolled her eyes, watching the group silently. _Obvious much?_ As the class came in and followed instructions to remove their shoes, her eyes were instinctively drawn to her grumpy blonde boyfriend, almost able to hear him cursing under his breath as he removed his white tennis shoes. Heat rushed to her cheeks, always finding him so cute in his UA training uniform. Though, she was unable to admire him for long, having to duck further behind the pads to keep from being seen. By now, the class must have been told that they were going to be doing close combat training, but all details were usually left for Seijirou to disclose. Listening closely, Koge paid attention to the footsteps that approached behind soft chatting and discussions about what the class was going to be like.

"Do you think he's going to have us fight each other?"

 _No Denki, that's too easy. Seriously._

"Well who else are we going to train against? It's just the teacher here, so if it's not him, than it has to be against each other."

 _Observant as always, Izuku, but wrong. Even without his quirk, I think I'm going to have a hard time against him…_

Thinking of this, Koge began to wonder who might just end up passing this test. _Katsuki, Shoto, and I think Izuku for sure. Maybe Mashirao and Mina._ Swallowing the lump that was growing in her throat, she remembered her teachers words, wringing her hands nervously.

 _"You will fail this test if you let more than three of the other students pass! Remember, passing every test is the only way you can remain my teaching assistant, so don't let it happen, Koge!"_

Taking in a large, silent breath to calm herself, Koge knew she needed to get hyped up for this. Thankfully, the coffee Seijirou had given her had helped to give her some energy, so she felt ready for this even if she was nervous. _I won't let it happen. As long as Katsuki doesn't go first, I got this. He'll wear me out first thing, so he has to go last._ The sound of Seijirou's voice pulled her attention back to the other side of the pads, listening closely to him.

"Welcome, class 1-A! It's a pleasure to finally have you attend my close combat course! I'm Seijirou Eguchi, Pro Hero 'Scales'. Now, before I get started, I want someone to tell me what they think this class is about."

There was silence for a moment before the uneasy voice of Uraraka spoke up. "To learn how to defend against close combat attacks?"

"Nope!"

"To learn how to use our quirk to avoid close combat attacks!" The ever confident voice of Iida, and Koge could almost imaging those robotic hand movements.

"No!"

"To use our quirk in conjunction with traditional fighting styles in a more controlled manner, in the instance where we cannot use our quirks all out?" Yaoyorozu, ever perceptive.

"No- ah, well, close! But you're all wrong!" Grumbling came from the students as Seijirou laughed, and Koge took her chance to peek around the pads to check and make sure everyone was turned around. From what she could see, everyone's focus was on her teacher, so she slowly and silently began to creep her way forward.

"You've been taught this entire time on how to improve your quirk, to make it stronger. But, what if you were in a situation where, as miss, uh…. I'm sorry, dear, I'm quite awful with names."

"Aah, Momo Yaoyorozu, sir."

"Thank you! As Miss Yaoyorozu stated, what if you were in a situation where you couldn't use your quirk? If you were in an area with too many people, or your quirk somehow got disabled. What would you do then?" Koge saw him motion with his hands to the group in front of him, his orange eyes only landing on her for a moment as he scanned everyone.

The class was silent for a moment, though Kirishima eventually spoke up first. "Restrain them maybe?" Seijirou gave a nonchalant shrug. "I mean, sure, but they're villains and they don't give a damn about using their quirk in a crowded area, but you do, right?"

"You punch them in the damn face." All eyes moved to Bakugou as he spoke this in a tone that made it seem like it was pure common sense, making Seijirou laugh. "Ah, yes! That's exactly it! Very good, Bakagou!"

"It's _Baku_ gou!"

"Ah, sorry!" Seijirou waved his hand in the air dismissively as the class snickered, and it took all of Koge's self control to not bust out laughing as well at her seething boyfriend. Instead, she stood silently behind the class, completely unnoticed by all except Aizawa, whom she had already shared a glance with. He seemed uninterested and unamused at all of Seijirou's tomfoolery, the look on his face telling her he'd rather be anywhere else. Koge understood, Seijirou had said that him and Aizawa didn't get along in the slightest, no matter how hard he tried, their friendship was just never meant to be.

"But yes!" Seijirou continued, his grin somehow growing wider and more excited as they were finally getting to the good stuff. "You punch them in the face! Or in the stomach, in the side, their back, where ever you can! Quirks are great and all, they are essential to be a hero, but a hero must have more than one trick up their sleeve. They need about a million, right? In my opinion, having a firm grasp on close combat of any type is essential to being a hero. You want traditional martial arts? Go for it. Boxing, sure. Kickboxing, whatever, just pick one and stick to perfecting it. Even mix them up like I do! However, I do suggest picking a style that best first your quirk and your own unique style. If you can implement your quirk with these skills, you could literally be unstoppable. Ah, well, to an extent."


	3. Judgmental

Nervous murmurs came from the class, Kaminari taking a step forward. "Wait, wait, fighting without our quirks? But we've always relied on our quirks! Isn't that against the purpose of coming here to UA? Which was to advance our quirks to become heros?"

Koge held her breath as Seijirou's grin faded, his reptilian eyes landing on Kaminari in an intimidating blank stare that immediately put everyone on edge. "Did you not hear anything I just said? You can't always rely on your quirks. Especially one like yours, Denki Kaminari." All joking from his voice was gone, and Kaminari coward down a bit in embarrassment at being called out. Koge shifted her weight to her other foot, giving a small shake of her head. _He can remember names, now. That made him mad._

"Give me an example of when your quirk was useless." Seijirou placed his hands on his hips, awaiting an answer. Shifting nervously in his spot as all eyes were on him, Kaminari swallowed hard before speaking. "A-at the USJ incident…" He glanced over at Yaoyorozu and Jirou, who were standing beside each other. "I couldn't defend myself or the girls because my quirk was dangerous. And when I over use it, my uh…" He tapped the side of his head. "My brain short circuits."

"And you become what?" Seijirou continued, still not done with his point.

Kaminari sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I become useless."

"Exactly!" Seijirou exclaimed, making a few of the students jump in surprise at the sudden rise in volume. He began to pace in front of the group, stabbing his index finger into the palm of his other hand as he spoke. "I get that's why you all came here, in hopes that you could advance your quirks to become better heros. But being a hero isn't just about your quirk. You have to be able to save people in whatever way you can, and if that involves needing to use your fists or your legs, then you need to know how! I thought having a teacher like Aizawa would have taught you that! And today, this class has nothing to do with teaching you new skills. Today, you're going to see just what your skill level is and keep that in mind the next time you come here to actually learn techniques."

Midoriya raised his hand nervously, obviously put off by Seijirou's sudden change in demeanor. He didn't speak until Seijirou gestured to him, stopping his pacing to listen to Midoriya's question. "So, sir, we'll be going up against you today to see where we stand in skill? Or is it against each other? I mean, you're one of the best at close combat in the entire country, I'm not really sure we would stand a chance or learn anything."

Koge expected Seijirou to get upset again, but instead he smiled, putting his hands on his hips. "You're absolutely correct, Midoriya. None of you would stand a chance nor would you learn anything constructive at this point by going up against me." He shook his head, clasping his hands together. "No, it won't be me and it won't be against each other."

After his last word, Koge knew that was her cue, and she spoke loud and firm enough to address everyone. "It will be against me."

The majority of the class jumped and screamed in surprise, all except Bakugou, Todoroki and Tokoyami, who seemed unaffected by her sudden appearance. At least outwardly, though Koge could see the irritation in Bakugou's eyes as he turned to face her with the others, not amused with her little gag.

"KOGE?!"

The chorus of voices that called her name was a bit of a surprise, as all other classes she had helped teach hadn't known her. But, being so close to Midoriya and Bakugou, she had quickly grown to know and even make friends with a few of the others in this class. Still, she bowed deeply to her startled underclassmen, knowing that respect was high on Seijirou's list of traits he kept an eye out for in his pupils. "It's an honor to work with you today."

As her teacher snickered at his brilliant prank on scaring the class, Koge walked through them to reach his side, and though she found it funny herself, she knew better than to laugh when she needed to be the serious one in this situation. "Did no one notice her? Really? I mean, I know Aizawa did, but I expected this class to have some sense of spatial awareness or senses to things around them."

"Hey, don't lump me in with the rest of these morons, I could tell she was there." Bakugou snapped, uncrossing his arms. Todoroki nodded. "I could as well."

Seijirou gazed at them curiously, grin stretching across his face. "Ooh? How?"

It took everything Koge had not to blush at the confident smirk that came across Bakugou's lips. "You can smell her. The instant she stood behind us, it was new." Todoroki nodded once again in agreement. "Yes-" Bakugou growled, glaring at Todoroki from across the group. "Stop agreeing with everything I say like that, you half-and-half bastard! Come up with your own damn observations!" Todoroki ignored the demand, continuing to speak after Bakugou finished his threats. "-Also, sir, your eyes kept glancing at someone over my shoulder when there is no one to that side of me."

Seijirou chuckled, smirk crossing his lips as he found the discourse quite amusing. "That's a great observation, Todoroki. Much better than just recognizing your girlfriend's perfume." Koge couldn't help but bring a hand up to her lips to stifle a giggle as all eyes turned to Bakugou, snickers and 'oooh's from his classmates only increasing his frustration. Bakugou shook, fuming with clenched fists and flushed cheeks, obviously considering if it was worth it for him to snap back at a teacher. Seijirou waved his hand in the air dismissively. "I'm kidding! Both of those observations were great ones, just what I would expect from two at the top in the class."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Bakugou's flustered glare landed on Koge before looking away to burn a hole in the wall. Even though it had been funny, she knew how much he hated to get publicly picked on, especially in a situation where he couldn't fight back. She also knew that it was going to make him all that more eager to prove himself when it came to be his turn.

That made her nervous, and also a little excited.

"Okay!" Seijirou clapped his hands together to gain everyone's attention back to him. "Here is how this is going to work. One by one, you will be going up against Koge to test your current skill level. Yes, she is a year ahead of all of you in her training to become a hero and she has trained her entire life so far in close combat, so I understand that there is a bit of a handicap. You'll just have to get over that, as you can't possibly know where your goals should be set if you fight against someone on your level." Koge glanced up at her teacher, noticing that his pupils were slits again, and he was about to be merciless and scary.

"Your goal is to land one solid hit on her, either by punch or kick. By solid I mean, not blocked or used against you. I mean a hit that knocks her back, makes her have to pause, pushes her out of bounds or even knocks her out. You each have five minutes to accomplish this." The class was silent as they listened to him, though Koge could see the nervousness in those who were obviously uncomfortable in their fighting abilities.

"No quirks. The only exceptions are for those whose quirk is that of a mutant type, like Shoji, Asui, and Ojiro. Because their quirks are a part of their physical bodies, they may use them only in the state they are naturally set. So, Shoji, you can't create more limbs. Asui, you cannot use your toxic secretions, excetera." He stopped as he saw clothing with no visible body bouncing up and down, having not even noticed the invisible person in the room. He gave a small jump as his eyes landed on her, his hand resting on his chest in shock. "A-ah, yes?"

Hagakure stopped bouncing, speaking when she was addressed. "What about me?" Seijirou reached up to rub the back of his head, chuckling. "Well, dear, you can't exactly stop being invisible, right? Just… Uniform on." Hagakure held her arms up in the air, or so Seijirou thought, responding with a cheerful voice. "Yes, sir!"

"And me, sir?!" Iida spoke up, raising a hand high into the air. Seijirou tapped his finger to his chin, trying to remember. "Ah, you have… engines in your legs. No, you cannot use them. Just pretend like, uh… the battery is dead." He chuckled, finding humor in his own bad joke while everyone else groaned. Iida, however, gave a bow. "Yes, sir! Thank you! Pardon my intrusion!"

His concentration broken, he looked down at Koge, nervously scratching his right cheek. "Uh, where was I?" Koge withheld a sigh, although one came from the entire class, looking up at him with her typical blank expression. "Want me to continue?" Seijirou seemed surprised at first before a grin crossed his lips, taking a step back to give her room to speak. Koge looked back at the class, not intimidated by their presence in front of her. "Any other questions right now?"

With a silent yet bewildered class staring at her, Koge continued, moving her arms to rest behind her. "As Mr. Eguchi said, your goal is to land a solid hit on me within five minutes. Any use of your quirk, unless previously specified, will result in an immediate fail of this course. My goal," she glanced back at her teacher as she spoke, finding his smile reassuring that she was speaking loud and firm enough. "My goal is to either knock you out of bounds-" She pointed to the large training area behind her, which was a blue wrestling mat with a white border, indicating what would be out of bounds. "- waste your time limit, or to knock you unconscious within those five minutes."

Nervous murmurs came from the group, the classmates glancing between each other. Mineta spoke up in a shaking voice, and Koge already wanted to stomp on him. "W-w-wait, you're going to what?! What type of class is this?!" Koge narrowed her eyes at him, giving off a very similar intimidating vibe that her teacher did. "This class is to test your physical and combat ability. Do you think that a villain is going to come at you, worried that they might hurt your little baby feelings or how badly they are going to injure you? No. They are going to come at you full force, as I am. Don't worry, Mineta. If you're lucky, maybe you'll get to feel the skin of my foot against your face when I kick you across the room."

She released the pent up breath of anger that had built in her lungs, glad to hear her teacher scoff in amusement and that he hadn't found that in poor taste. The amused smirk on Bakugou's face calmed her as well, and she went back to her regular tone. "I have a goal. I feel it's only fair that you all know that I am also being graded for this. This is a test for me as well, and my set parameters are that I can only let three of you land a hit on me. Any more than that, and I fail. Please understand, I have made friends with many of you. But I will not show any mercy today. I hope there will be no hard feelings." Koge took another low bow, only standing when she felt a reassuring pat from Seijirou on her shoulder.

"Also, I know you all know me, but just to be fair." Koge held out her hand, activating her quirk as crystals began to rise from her skin. "This is my quirk. Nothing I am about to do in the ring is using a quirk of any kind." Seijirou chuckled, leaning forward a bit to watch her quirk. "Oh, oh, can you make a few decent sized crystals? One for each person and four extra, like the size of an egg? Let's play a little mini game before we start."


	4. Mini Game and Pain

"Mini game?" The class collectively repeated, watching with a mix of awe and disgust as Koge created the requested sized crystals, letting them fall into Seijirou's open hands. While she did this, Seijirou nodded over towards a trash can that was against the wall. "Just something to get everyone relaxed! It'll be fun." Once all the crystals were done being made, he held his filled hands out towards the group. "Come get one! Don't worry, it's literally just like salt, there's nothing gross about them!" Koge could tell by the looks on some of the students faces that they could argue that point, but they still obediently got in line, taking one from the cluster each.

Seijirou handed three back to Koge, tossing one up in the air before he caught it again. "Just as Koge did, let me show you." He moved his arms away from his chest, allowing the scales that were his quirk to spread across his skin, covering every visible inch of his torso. "My quirk is Hard Scales, or that's what I call it. Because, well, they're hard scales, right?" He laughed, patting his own stomach as they vanished. "It has nothing to do with my fighting skills! Now, here's the mini game!" He pointed to the trash can again, walking to stand in a general middle point of the room with the can directly in front of him. "This room is about the size of a typical basketball court, if not a little smaller. From here, I'm about 40 feet from that trash can, give or take."

Eyeing the trash can for a moment, Seijirou turned his back to it, earning confused hums from the waiting students. Smirk on his face, he tossed the crystal in the air a few more times, determining its weight, before he made his move. In one swift motion, he tossed the crystal high up in the air, squatting down as he watched it. When it reached his desired spot, he jumped up into the air, using his own weight to flip himself back and kick the crystal with the front end of his shoe, sending it flying. Once he landed on his feet, he turned just in time to see the crystal land into the trash can with a _clang,_ following by the surprised gasps of his audience. Koge sighed internally, almost wanting to roll her eyes. _He's such a show off sometimes. But they liked it_.

This was confirmed by claps and excited exclamations from some of the students, particularly the girls. Koge could see the _'what a fucking show off, this is such bullshit, let's fight already'_ look on Bakugou's face, and she couldn't agree with him more. Still, she handed her teacher another crystal when he politely asked for one, returning to his spot. "Again! So you see it wasn't a fluke." Sure enough, he did the same exact thing, the crystal landing in the trash can. Though, he surprised Koge as he turned to her, motioning for her to come to the spot. "My dear, if you would." Clutching the two crystals in her hand, she went to stand in his spot, looking up at him as she spoke softly. "I've only ever made it once out of all my time practicing, and it was closer than this…"

Seijirou gave her a comforting smile, taking one of the crystals from her. "You got this, even if you just make one. And you can look, too, as I'm going to let them." Koge nodded, turning to face the trash can. She had always found this little thing he liked to do to be quite ridiculous, but it did help her to really get better with her judgement of distance, focus and accuracy. Usually, it was a ball in a bucket, but one of her crystals into a trash can wasn't all that different. Taking in a deep breath, she ignored the eyes on her and the silence in the room, trying to decide how she should go about kicking it. Instead of an over the head kick like her teacher used, she decided a spinning one would work better, she would just have to put the right curve into the crystal to get it in. She turned her body so that her back was at an angle to the trash can, holding the crystal out from her body a bit.

Although she tried to keep it restrained, she was nervous. Not really because of doing this in front of a big group, but mostly because she felt the intense need to impress her lover. She always had, ever since they were kids, and she had gone on and on about how much she admired her teacher to him. How he was helping her to grow, to improve and get stronger. If she couldn't do this, as simple as it was, she felt like it may make Bakugou think that all her hard work was nothing but nonsense. Squeezing the crystal, she took a moment to glance at him, hoping it wouldn't make her more nervous. Instead of a skeptical or annoyed look on his face, he seemed genuinely interested. As their eyes met, his brow furrowed, giving her a look that only boosted her confidence, his voice ringing in her mind loudly:

" _Do it, Utsuro!"_

While she still felt that rush of encouragement, she looked away and tossed the crystal into the air, swinging her body around to kick the crystal full force with the top of her foot. Although it stung in the moment, it was only a dull pain compared to the sudden rush of excitement that flooded her as it landed in the trash can successfully. Although she was normally so stern, she couldn't help but give a bit of a giddy hop, encouraged by the claps and sounds of excitement from her peers. She smiled at Bakugou, who had a smirk on his face, before looking back at her teacher as he approached her. "Nice! Again?" Seijirou dropped the final crystal into her hands before backing away, giving her room to perform the action again. She was once again successful, although this time the top of her foot stung way worse. Still, she ignored the throbbing pain, staying in place at Seijirou's silent request.

"Okay, now that you saw us do it, I want all of you to do it, from the same distance. But, you get to use your quirks. If you cannot use your quirk in this instance, then you have to use your physical strength or technique to get it in the trash can. Whoever does it successfully will gain one extra minute on your time to try and hit Koge, so you will have six minutes!" He grinned, waving a hand in the air. "Though, of course, it has to make it in whole, not in pieces. And you cannot move from your spot! Who's first?!"

"Me! Me! I'll go first!" Uraraka excitedly hopped over towards them, taking Koge's spot as she moved aside to stand beside Seijirou. Curious, Koge tapped his shoulder and he leaned down to be able to hear her whisper. "Won't six minutes just give me more time to knock them out?" Smirk on his face, Seijirou shrugged, whispering as well. "Eh, they don't need to know that. Very few of them are going to pass, anyway." Koge nodded, her eyes moving back to Uraraka to see what she would do.

And so, the Mini Game results were as follows:

Ochaco Uraraka: Quirk - Zero Gravity. By making the crystal float, she was able to successfully make it land in the trash can. Result: Pass

Tsuyu Asui: Quirk - Frog. By using her incredibly long tongue, she was able to get the crystal into the trash can. Result: Pass

Fumikage Tokoyami: Quirk - Dark Shadow. By using Dark Shadow, it was quite easy for him to get the crystal into the trash can. Result: Pass

Katsuki Bakugou: Quirk - Explosion. Using an explosion from his palm, he hurled the crystal across the room with such force that it either melted or turned to dust and vanished from existence. Result: Fail

Tenya Iida: Quirk - Engine. Using the power from his legs, he attempted to mimic the kicking method shown by Koge and Seijirou. There was a bit too much power, however, and the crystal hit the wall and smashed into pieces. Result: Fail

Momo Yaoyorozu: Quirk - Creation. Creating a handheld slingshot from her body, she used mathematical precision and calculation to shoot the crystal into the trash can. Result: Pass

Shoto Todoroki: Quirk - Half-Cold Half-Hot. By creating a path much like a slide with ice, he was able to slide the crystal towards the trash can. However, it slid a bit too fast and bounced off the edge of the can onto the floor. Result: Fail

Kyoka Jiro: Quirk - Earphone Jack. After stretching her earlobes as far as they would go, she attempted to throw the crystal with them the rest of the way, but missed the trash can. Result: Fail

Eijiro Kirishima: Quirk - Hardening. Deciding not to use his quirk, he hurled the crystal across the room, barely making it in after it bounced off the wall. Result: Pass

Yuga Aoyama: Quirk - Navel Laser. After attempting to blast the crystal across the room with his laser, he quickly realized that his laser does, in fact, disintegrate things. Result: Fail

Toru Hagakure: Quirk - Invisibility. A little overconfident, she tried to kick it into the trash can as demonstrated. Sadly, she missed the crystal completely. Result: Fail

Denki Kaminari: Quirk - Electrification. Still embarrassed from being called out, and realizing there was no way for him to use his quirk, all he could do was throw. His confidence was boosted by making it into the trash can. Result: Pass

Minoru Mineta: Quirk - Pop Off. After complaining that this was pointless and receiving a deadly glare from Seijirou, he tried to throw the crystal and didn't even make it half way. Result: Fail

Mina Ashido: Quirk - Acid. Thinking the crystal would hold up against the lowest solubility of her acid, she attempts to shoot it across the room with a strong stream from her hands. It dissolves. Result: Fail

Koji Koda: Quirk - Anivoice. Quirk useless in this situation while being indoors, he tries to throw the crystal and misses. Result: Fail

Mezo Shoji: Quirk - Dupli-Arms. Using his quirk to extend his arm, he is able to get the crystal into the trash can. Result: Pass

Rikido Sato: Quirk - Sugar Rush. Deciding to use his natural strength instead, he throws the crystal, but misjudged the distance and it hits against the wall. Only a few pieces make it into the trash can. Result: Fail

Hanta Sero: Quirk - Tape. He shoots the crystal towards the trash can on a piece of tape, though quickly realizes he cannot get it off without touching it, even if it did land inside. Result: Fail

Mashirao Ojiro: Quirk - Tail: With ease, he uses his tail to hit the crystal into the trash can. Result: Pass

Izuku Midoriya: Quirk - One For All. Deciding his quirk is too risky to use in his situation, he instead takes his chance of throwing it, making it into the trash can after it bounced off the wall and took a couple of nerve racking trips around the rim before falling in. Result: Pass

Seijirou clapped, wide grin on his face. "Wonderful! Nine out of twenty is more than I expected, actually! This exercise it just to show you how you cannot always rely on your quirk. Some of you even opted out of using it and still passed, while some of you came to realize that the overpowered and destructive nature of your quirks and how it can be a hindrance in certain occasions. Either way, those of you that passed get an additional minute to land a hit on Koge. Let's get started!" With a gentle pat to the shoulder, he urged Koge to head up onto the training mat, stretching her arms over her head as she spoke. "It's first come, first serve."

"A serving of what?" She heard Mineta grumble, followed by a similarly irritated voice of Kaminari. "Pain, dude."

"Kaminari! Mineta! So eager!" Seijirou called to him, the malicious smirk on his face perfectly matching his dark glare, making both boys jump jump. "How good of you to volunteer to go first! Who wants the honor?" Koge eyed Kaminari with her typical blank gaze, and he raised his hands up in defense, taking a step back. "A-ah, wait, I'm not- I wasn't-"

"I'll go first!" Kirishima gave Kaminari a firm smack on the shoulder as he passed him, jogging up until he was on the mat with Koge. Kaminari let out a relieved sigh, though he was sure to keep it as internal as possible as to not upset Seijirou again. In the middle of the training mat was a large circle, which was cut in half to indicate starting points. Koge had already chosen her spot on the left side, so Kirishima took his spot on the right, stretching his arms a bit as he grinned at her. "You always told me you liked to fight hand to hand, but I've never gotten to see it. I look forward to it!"

Koge felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips, getting herself into her regular ready stance. "Well, I'm sorry if you don't get to see much up close." Although she felt confident, there was a bit of guilt tugging at Koge's heart. She truly cared about Kirishima as a close friend and she hated that she was going to have to go against him like this. Still, she couldn't let something like that hold her back from reaching her goal, just as he nor anyone else in this room would let happen. Grin growing wider and chuckling, Kirishima got into his own ready pose. "You talk big, I like it. Let's go then!"

Seijirou held up his phone, setting a timer to six minutes. "Alright! Ready!"

Koge let out a slow breath, calming her nerves to ready herself. _Fast and efficient. He'll be throwing punches. Dodge._

"Go!"

At the command, Kirishima moved first, coming at her with a strong right hook, just as she had expected. Being small, she ducked to dodge before bracing herself, pushing up hard on one leg. With as much force as she could muster against someone much larger than her, she kneed him in the gut. As he doubled over, Koge brought her elbow down hard onto his neck, right at the base of his skull. Within seconds, he was on the ground, completely limp. Taking a few steps back, Koge looked over at Seijirou, who stopped the timer on his phone. "Not even a minute! He was too easy to read, eh, Koge?" He jogged over, kneeling down beside the limp and drooling redhead sprawled out on the ground.

"I guess it's not all that fair. I know how he fights." She looked over towards the group of students, feeling a bit of heat rise to her cheeks in the way they gazed at her in awe. What made her the most embarrassed was the excited smirk on Bakugou's face, and she knew he found humor in the way the others were so surprised. Koge was small, and it was very difficult to gauge her strength just by looking at her. But, it wasn't just strength that she used to her advantage. Her size gave her speed, and speed gave her a way to use specific techniques against her opponents. All she needed to do was hit the right spot with enough force and that would be it.

After a moment, Seijirou was able to wake Kirishima up, who groaned and immediately reached back to grip the back of his head. "O-ouch! That gave me a killer headache!" Koge knelt down beside him as he sat up, tumbling back to sit on his butt as he rubbed his neck, grimace on his face. "Sorry, Eijiro." Kirishima looked at her through one squinted eye, chuckling as he gained some control over the pounding of his head. "Hey, you warned me, I didn't listen! But if I had my quirk, you'd have broken bones right now." He bumped her on the top of the head with the side of his fist, prompting Koge to give a small nod. "Yes, I would. That's an advantage you have over me. But without your quirk, you got knocked on your ass in less than a minute." She hopped up to stand, holding out a hand to help him.

Eijiro took her help gladly, giving another wince as he stood, rubbing his stomach. "Ouch, man… That sucks that I lost, but great job, Koge. You kick major ass." They shared a bow to each other before he headed back towards the group, who seemed confused on if they should be on edge or clapping. Seijirou headed off the mat, allowing Koge to get back into her starting spot. "Who's next?!" Koge observed the class, bouncing in her spot a bit as she waited anxiously. The first fight always gave her a rush, and she wanted to keep going, even if it meant going up against someone she knew she would lose to.

Seijirou sighed, reaching up to rub his temple. "This is kind of sad, Aziawa. I thought your class had spunk! They're scared of little ol' Koge over there, how are they ever going to be pro heros. Come on!" A couple of the students jumped at his sudden raise in volume, and Kaminari quickly jogged towards the mat. "Yes sir! I-I'll go! I got this!" He eyed Koge with nervous anticipation as he got into his half of the starting circle, shaking his hands to try and rid himself of his nerves. "Just one punch… I can do that!" Koge bounced from one foot to the other before getting into position. "Don't be scared of me, Denki."

Kaminari gave a nervous chuckle, wary smile on his face. "Me, scared of you? I've been scared of you since the first time I saw you. Your eyes still freak me out!"

"Go!"

Seijirou's sudden announcement shocked Kaminari so badly that he didn't have time to react before the top of Koge's foot met his face. It had enough force to send him flying off to the side, rolling across the mat and out of bounds. "O-ow! Damn!" Kaminari gripped the side of his face as he sat up, glaring over towards Koge. "W-why'd you just kick me out of bounds?!" Koge was a bit surprised, though she brought a hand up to cover her lips as she almost started laughing at the fact that she had offended him by not knocking him unconscious. "I tried, Denki. But I think your brain is used to being rattled around, it didn't work."

Snickers came from the group behind him as Kaminari struggled to his feet, almost on the verge of pouting. "Man, I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment." He jumped as Seijirou approached, feeling unease at the grin on his face. "Do you feel okay, kid?" With a huff, Kaminari removed his hand from his face. "Yeah, I guess, though my head is pound-"

"Good, next!" Seijirou walked away from him, waving to the group of students to bring out their next contestant. Koge couldn't help but giggle quietly to herself, finding it funny how obvious her teacher was making it that he didn't like Kaminari in the slightest. Seijirou had a tendency to judge people harshly, both from what he knew about them and first impressions. Sadly, Kaminari hadn't impressed him, but neither did the majority of class 1-A. She remembered vividly how much he had griped about their skill at the sports festival, finding everything a bit pathetic, even if they were just first years. Even though she didn't agree, she didn't have it in her to argue with him at the time, and she had found it wasn't exactly her place to. Her opinion was quite biased, as she liked the majority of the class, so she knew that was something that would drive her thoughts on them.

Now, however, she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, even after just two people going against her. She wanted them to be a challenge, to push her and make her work for her goals, and she could only hope that from here, it would be more difficult. As Ojiro was next to approach the mat, Koge felt a bit of excitement bubble within her, and she rolled her shoulders a bit to prepare herself. _This won't be easy, he actually knows what he's doing. But that's okay, I can do it._ She took a deep breath, glancing between the grinning face of her teacher and the stern glare of her lover.

 _I have to do it._


	5. Fail

Breathing heavily with her left ribs pulsing in pain, Koge kept her composure and gave a low bow to Todoroki, who returned the favor with much more grace. In his last minute, he had gotten a successful kick on her, hard enough to knock the wind out of her and send her to the ground. Swallowing hard, Koge silently cursed at herself as she stood back up, able to feel the sweat clinging to her skin. By now, all but one student had gone up against her, and three had already landed a solid hit.

Ojiro, Midoriya, and Todoroki were the only three to pass the course so far, landing successful hits on her within their time limit. Much to her surprise, Midoriya had actually been the most difficult for her, as he was quick and hard to surprise, his skill in studying his opponents moves working in his favor this time. Now, as Todoroki left the mat, there was only one person Koge hadn't gone up against, and she was no longer feeling confident. The last in line was Bakugou, who approached the mat silently once called by Seijirou. Keeping her eyes on the ground, Koge brought a hand around to press into her ribs, checking the level of pain. It was tolerable, and she could still move just fine, but she knew it was going to put a hindrance on her ability to stand her ground against Bakugou.

It didn't matter that she was at her allowed three student limit, nor did it matter that she was tired. She could see on his face that he wasn't going to lose, no matter what. She could already feel the shame growing heavy on her shoulders, not even able to look at her teacher, whom had been so proud of her up to this point. The feeling of disgrace was creeping upon her, and she felt unworthy of this chance. There was no way she could win against Bakugou, not even if she were completely re energized. Koge was going to lose, fail her test and ruin what she had worked so hard for.

"Utsuro."

Koge pulled her eyes up from the mat, her negative thoughts pushed back as she looked at Bakugou, who was already in his half of the starting circle. On trembling legs, Koge made her way over as well, feeling her cheeks grow hot at the fact that she must have been standing there like an idiot for some time. "Ah, sorry." Bakugou scoffed, speaking quietly so that only she could hear. "Don't apologize. Get that shit out of your head. I refuse to have an easy victory just because you've given up already." Koge took a glance over at Seijirou, noticing that he was talking to Aizawa for a moment. "I... -" Her voice hitched in her nervousness, shifting in her spot a bit. As her gaze met back with the crimson glare she cared for so deeply, she felt a new fire starting to build in her chest. She wasn't weak, and she wasn't a disgrace.

 _I can't let these negative thoughts control me. I can do it. I can hit him first, in the temple, hard enough to knock him out. I know I can._

"I'm not going to give you a victory, Katsuki. I'm going to beat you. I can't allow you to pass, so that I can reach my own goals. Just don't hate me afterwards." Koge let a wary smile cross her lips, getting herself into a ready position as she heard Seijirou call to them. "Though, last time I punched you in the face as a kid, you became my best friend. Guess it's not such a bad thing, huh?" Bakugou smirked, preparing himself as well. "You're going to regret that, Utsuro. Now and later. The only reason I would be mad at you is if you held back, so you better fucking not."

"You're the last person I would ever hold back against."

Silence fell between them and over the entire room, waiting for Seijirou. Koge didn't dare to break her eye contact with Bakugou, taking in deep, calming breaths to try and slow her racing heart.

"Go!"

The instant the word left Seijirou's lips, Koge had to dodge a punch, sinking down to try and get in an uppercut to his chin. She didn't even have time to consider that, however, as she had to bend over backwards to avoid a kick, taking in a deep breath as she swung her body around to be behind him. While he was still off balance from trying to kick her, she tried to bring her leg around to land a hit with her foot on the side of his head. Right before she could, Bakugou snatched her by the ankle, using his sheer strength to swing her around and send her flying. Koge couldn't help but let out a small squeal as he threw her, able to angle herself and land with decent grace before she ended up out of bounds. _Damn it, he's so much faster when you're actually the one going against him. Watching is one thing, but this is completely insane._

Distracted by landing, she didn't notice the fist coming at her face from the side until the last second, barely dodging by leaning backwards. Using that momentum, she tried to swing around again to kick, but he successfully blocked her with his arm. Snatching her by the leg once again, he twisted her around and slammed her down onto her back. Although the wind was knocked out of her, Koge quickly recovered and placed her feet on his chest, using the distraction of pretending to push him back to bring her fist up and land a punch on his cheek. Barely reacting, Bakugou snatched her by the wrist and pulled her body up, letting out a frustrated yell as he brought a fist forward to meet her gut in a firm punch.

Koge had taken punches to the gut before many times, but this one was different. Not just in the way it knocked the wind from her lungs, sending pain and nausea coursing through her body. It was pure and utter defeat, the humiliation drowning her in a pitch black as her mind faded into darkness. When she awoke, she could feel Bakugou's hot palm pressed into her face, his knee in her gut as he kept her pinned down, waiting the announcement of his victory. Both of them breathing heavily, Koge peered up at him through a gap in his fingers, feeling her face flushing violently with embarrassment and humiliation at being so utterly defeated. Bakugou let up on her face a bit, his thumb stroking her cheek as he furrowed his brow in a frown. He spoke softly, and Koge could barely hear him over her racing thoughts and ringing ears.

"Damn it, Utsuro… There was no way I could have let that go on any longer. You would have gotten me."

Koge felt her emotions well up as he pulled himself from her, her stomach wrenching with pain as he removed his knee. Hiccuping as she tried to control a sob, she had to bring a hand up to cover her mouth, nearly losing the contents of her stomach. Still, she refused to let the tears welling in her eyes fall, weakly rolling over and pushing herself up onto her knees. Vision blurry, she looked up at Seijirou as he jogged over, squatting down in front of her. "You did good, kiddo. Come on." As he stood back up, he took her by the arm, carefully helping her to her feet. Wincing, she let out a stifled groan as she placed a hand over her stomach, taking in a few deep breaths to try and calm the pain.

After a moment, she was able to stand up straight, fighting back the nausea and keeping her composure. "I'm okay." Seijirou smiled, patting her shoulder before he turned, heading back to address the rest of the class. Koge shared a quick glance with Bakugou before he also began to walk away, only a small nod of his head indicating for her to follow. Swallowing her emotions, Koge came to stand beside Seijirou while Bakugou rejoined his classmates, a couple of who gave him some odd looks. She knew why, and it made her feel even worse, hating it when he was judged for things like this. Yes, he was rough on her, for being a girl and his lover, something that most of the others considered to be on the verge of deplorable.

Koge didn't see it that way. She wouldn't have any less than his best against her, even if she knew she would never win, as mercy from him would be like an insult. _Even though he made me go over my limit, I need to thank him for that… For taking me seriously._ Her thoughts were cut off by her teacher speaking, though she kept her gaze firmly on the ground.

"Alright, everyone, fantastic job! Hopefully you all learned a bit about your weaknesses and how important it is to improve your fighting ability without your quirks." Wide grin on his face, Seijirou placed one hand on his chest with his other arm behind his back, bowing deeply at the waist. Koge followed suit even as her stomach twisted in pain, in the same position with her arms, speaking in unison with her mentor.

"Thank you for the opportunity! It has been a pleasure to work with you."

After bowing in return, class 1-A turned their attention to Aizawa as he addressed them. "We will be attending this class every week to work on improving your skills, in a more… constructive way." He glowered as Seijirou, who only snickered, waving his hand in the air dismissively. "Bah! They had to know where they stand first!"

Aizawa ignored him, returning his attention to his class. "If you require healing, go to the infirmary. Otherwise, you can go back to the classroom and leave from there. Great job today."

"Yes, sir!"

As the class began to head towards the door, Koge listened to their complaints, although she pretended to be distracted by fixing her hair.

"Dude, I feel like crap! I can't believe she got us all! Well, almost."

"I didn't realize that I was really that slow. Man, I need to work harder!"

"She's kind of easy to read if you really pay attention."

"Geez, Bakugou, you were kind of rough on her, don't you think?"

There was silence at that comment, though Koge was unable to resist glancing over, watching Bakugou as he slipped on his shoes. He looked frustrated, though she couldn't tell what it was that was getting to him. As Kaminari tried to pry further out of Koge's range of hearing, Bakugou continued to ignore his questions, one of the first to leave to head back to the classroom.

A small gasp left her lips as she felt a tap on her shoulder, snapping her head up to look at her teacher. Seijirou had a wary smile on his face. "Get out of your daze there, Koge. Do you need to go to the nurse?" Koge sighed, placing her hand over her stomach. "He didn't hit me hard enough to cause damage, and neither did the others. I'll be okay, you know I'd rather my wounds heal the natural way."

Seijirou nodded, heading towards the exit once all of class 1-A had left with Koge at his heels. "I know, you're a tough cookie! I'm seeing a lot of improvement! Especially in your power, you've gotten to where you can kick and elbow hard enough to knock someone out if you hit the right spots. Punches we need to work on, and some of your footwork is a bit sloppy, but that all comes with time."

Koge listened silently to his observations, though she was distracted by the pulsing pain in her stomach. Her failure to pass her test weighed heavily on her mind, and the longer they walked without him mentioning it, the more frustrated she became. Finally, when they walked into his office, she decided to speak up.

"I failed my test."

"Eh?" Seijirou looked at her in confusion, pulling his gloves from his hands. "Your test?" Koge frowned, nervously fiddling with hem of her shorts as she glowered up at him, unable to help the tears welling up in her eyes. "That's not funny, sir. Four people landed a hit on me. I failed the test." Noticing her growing upset, Seijirou's expression calmed into a blank gaze, sighing as he set his goves down on his desk with a dull _thud._ "Ah, that's right. Sorry, I had been so caught up in how much you've improved, that slipped my mind."

Koge shifted in her spot nervously. "That means that I can't be a part of the teachers assistant program, right?" Her throat and eyes burned with the need to cry, though she held it back the best she could. He hated to see her cry, not in the way that it made him feel bad, but it made him frustrated with her. She could see it on his face now, and she swallowed the growing fear, even as her body trembled. Seijirou leaned back against his desk, arms crossed over his chest. "What do you think, Koge? Do you think you deserve to stay?"

Gaze falling down to his feet, Koge gave a small shake of her head. "I failed the test… I tried my best, but I went into the fights too cocky. I was full of myself, and didn't take them all seriously."

Seijirou nodded. "Yes, I saw that. That's something that you have to work on, Koge. Never assume you're better than anyone. I mean, you probably learned that from me, I can be a cocky smartass more than not. I'm sorry for being that kind of influence on you. But, I want you to really think about this." Koge looked back up at him as he held up a single finger. "Did four people _really_ hit you?"

Confusion flooded through Koge as she stared at the tip of his finger. "Huh? Yes, they did. Bakugou punched me, Todoroki kicked me, Midoriya punched me as well, and Ojiro… He hit me with his-" A gasp left her lips as she realized what Seijirou was referring to, still able to feel the aching of her back where Ojiro's tail had hit her, knocking her down. "He… He hit me with his tail."

A grin stretched across Seijirou's face. "Remember what I said? Their goal was to land a hit on you, with either a punch or a kick. Technically, although he did knock you down, he didn't follow the rules. We let him pass, because he obviously knows what he's doing with his own style, but he- hey, Koge! Tears, seriously?!"

Koge hiccuped as she couldn't control the tears that had been fighting to escape, bringing her hands up to cover her face. "I-I'm sorry, sir. I just worked so hard for this, I thought I had ruined it." She was flooded with a strong sense of relief and happiness, having been so overwhelmed with shame and failure. "I'm so grateful!" She bowed deeply to him, struggling to gain her composure as she tried to wipe the tears away.

"Hey."

Sniffling, Koge straightened herself back out, her eyes first landing on his outstretched fist. Seijirou smiled, his gaze soft with understanding. "You did good today, kiddo. I'm proud of you." Koge wiped her tears away again before a smile crossed her lips, bringing her hand forward to give him a timid fist bump. "Thank you, sir."

"Aw come on, what was that? Give me a good one! Ah, ouch! Damn, you have bony little knuckles!"

"Don't be so dramatic, sir."


	6. Sentimental

Koge squinted a bit as she exited the school building, the slight breeze blowing her hair into her face. Through the white locks, she could see Bakugou waiting on her, scrolling through his phone with his earbuds in. His back mostly turned to her, he didn't see or hear her approaching, and Koge decided to take advantage of this, quietly approaching him from behind. Holding back snickers, she began to reach up towards his head, though she ended up the one startled as he turned his palm towards her, setting off a small explosion. She squealed from shock and stumbled backwards, tripping over her own feet and landing square on her ass.

"O-ow!" Koge winced before glaring up at him, wanting to smack that cocky smirk off his face as he turned towards her, pulling out his earbuds. "Katsuki! I wasn't even going to scare you that bad!" Bakugou scoffed, shoving his phone and earbuds into his pocket. "Shut up, Utsuro, it doesn't matter how bad you were going to scare me. The whole point is that you were going to. So I had to bite first." He held his hand out towards her, which Koge begrudgingly accepted, using his help to pull herself to her feet. She gave a small wince from a sharp sting from her wounds, though it passed quickly enough. "That's mean, Katsuki. First you punch me and then you blow me up. So rude."

Bakugou's hand slipped around to caress her back once she got on her feet, and she assumed that he must have noticed her wince. His question that followed only confirmed that suspicion, and she looked up at him as she fixed her uniform skirt.

"Did you go to the nurse, Utsuro?"

Koge gave a small nod. "At first I didn't want to, but I decided to stop by just to make sure there wasn't anything seriously injured that I didn't notice. But I'm fine, and I'm going to let things heal normally, like I usually do." Bakugou scoffed, starting to walk away towards the dorm room buildings. "So you're going to be all bruised up and sore for a few days. Are you going to training tomorrow?" Koge caught up with him, holding onto her backpack straps as she walked beside him. "Ah, no. He told me to take a day off to recover, which is oddly generous of him. I guess he thinks that I went through enough shit today…"

Bakugou only grunted in response, shoving his hands into his pockets. Able to feel the uncomfortable and anxious energy radiating off of him, Koge frowned, eyes on his furrowed brow. "Katsuki… are you okay?" Scowl deepening, he turned his head away from her a bit, as if he were trying to hide from her curious gaze. His refusal to say anything only made her pry further, and she reached up to tap his shoulder. "Katsuki? Helloooo? I can tell something is wrong, c'mon, tell me!"

Shrugging her hand off, he gave an annoyed click of his tongue, still refusing to look at her. "Why are you acting normal? Shouldn't you be pissed off at me or something?" Confused, Koge stopped walking, snatching onto the back of his uniform jacket to make him stop as well. "Huh? Why would I be upset with you? I've taken hits from you before, I'm not worried about your hurting me during training-"

"That's not what I mean!"

Koge released his jacket, watching silently as Bakugou sighed and leaned his head back a bit, struggling with himself to admit what was wrong. "I was your fourth hit."

As his words processed in her exhausted mind, Koge finally realized what he was so upset about. He still thought that he had been the one to make her fail her test, and she had told him before that she wasn't allowed to fail any to stay in the student assistant program. Behind that wall of crap that hid his emotions, he must have been feeling some type of guilt or regret. _He thinks I got kicked out of the program… Because of him. And he's upset about it…_

"Katsuki…" She approached him, gently placing her hand on his arm, though she allowed him the comfort of not having to face her yet. "I didn't get kicked out of the program." Bakugou turned to face her, a bit of surprise peeking through the glare that locked on her. "What? But you got hit four times, that means you failed your fucking test. Unless that's all bullshit." Koge shook her head, smiling softly to try and calm him. "No. I had to be punched or kicked no more than three times. Ojiro-"

"-Used his fucking tail? What is that bullshit?!" Bakugou stormed off away from her, his ears flushing bright red. "I got all worked up over fucking nothing?! Damn it!" Koge stared after him, a bit stunned at his reaction. "Ah, Katsuki! Wait!" She jogged to catch up to him, hooking her arm with his to try and keep him from running away from her in his embarrassment. "You were really upset about that? Did you really think I was going to be mad at you?"

"Of course I fucking did!" Bakugou allowed her to hold onto him, though his glare was locked on the ground. "The whole way back to the classroom, I heard nothing but shit about being too hard on you, for being an ass and beating you down like I did! Like I should have gone easy on you or some shit, which would just be a damn insult to you! Then I'm the ass for actually taking you seriously, and for making you fail!"

His entire rant, Koge could feel her face flushing with heat and her heart swelling with adoration for him. _He felt bad for me… It's just so hard for him to admit it._ As they passed a section of trees and bushes, Koge snatched onto his arm, tugging him into the brush and behind the tree, even as he yelled out in protest. "Utsuro, what the fuck-"

He couldn't even finish his complaint before Koge latched her arms around his neck, pulling him down and pressing her lips against his. Giving an irritated grunt at first, Bakugou gave in, one hand tangling into her hair while the other cupped her lower back, pulling her body in tight against his. Hearing him say these sensitive things had sparked something within Koge and she found herself irresistibly drawn to him. Just like him, she found it hard for her to express herself with words, and she typically settled for actions of expression instead. With such a rush of loving emotions flooding through her, she couldn't help but be a bit impulsive.

When she finally pulled away, she found herself pinned up against the tree, her chest heaving against his as she tried to catch her breath. "Sorry. I just suddenly really wanted to kiss you." Bakugou glowered down at her, his hands firmly grasping her hips. "That's fucking weird, Utsuro." Smiling, Koge let her hands fall to rest on his chest, able to feel the heat in her cheeks. "Is it? You were saying such sweet things, I couldn't help it." Her smile grew as she watched his face flush, finding his bashfulness to be adorable.

"I wasn't saying sweet things! You must be twisted in the head to think what I said was fucking romantic or whatever." Bakugou brought a hand up to her face, playfully pushing a bit on it as he walked away. Koge giggled, snatching onto his hand before he could get far. "But it was! Well, no, not romantic. But it was really… sentimental." Bakugou wiggled his hand free, fleeing from her back through the bushes to the path. "Sentimental my ass! Quit saying this cutesy shit to me! You're going to make me puke!" Koge chased after him, quickly catching up and snatching onto his arm, refusing to let him go free.

"You can't escape me, Katsuki! Admit it, you big softie! You felt bad thinking you had made me fail."

"Fuck off! I didn't feel bad about shit!"

"Oh, there it is! The 'fuck off', the final defense."

"You're going to regret pissing me off like this, Utsuro!"

Giggling, Koge gently tugged him to a stop, gaining his attention as she reached up to cup his cheek gently. "Seriously, though, Katsuki. Thank you…" Bakugou's glare softened a bit, turning his face slightly into her palm. "For what?"

"Everything. For helping me train, growing up and now. For taking me seriously and caring. For supporting and pushing me… I wouldn't be where I am without you."

"Tch… Shut up, Koge. You don't have to thank me for that. You know I care about you, don't be an idiot. I will say one thing, though."

"What's that?"

"I hate that your outfit matches that teacher. I know you admire him, but seriously?"

"I knew you would notice!"


End file.
